


All in my head

by jfreakinf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfreakinf/pseuds/jfreakinf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has just lost his mother. He and his father are moving to a small town called Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in my head

“How are you doing son?”

 

I didn’t know how to answer my dad. It’s been a month since my mom has passed away. It’s been hard on me...on us. Both of us. I could tell him the truth that I’ve been getting nightmares and I started to get panic attacks, but that would only worry him more. So without missing a beat all I could say is “fine”. I couldn’t look at him. I didn’t want him to see the hurt in my face. All the emotions that I couldn’t hide from him. Without saying another word I turn and go back to my room. With every step I take I hear the wood beneath me creaking. I pass my moms old art room and I get a whiff of her scent. How I miss my mom.

 

It’s only been a few days since my dad told me he got offered a new job position as the Sheriff in the small town of Beacon Hills. The place where my mom and dad met. We haven’t been there in years, since I was still in diapers actually, but maybe this would be a good thing. Slowly packing things in boxes got me thinking. We needed to get out of here because things were getting a little too depressing. We needed something new, something fresh. We needed a new beginning.

 

* * *

 

_“Baby, what are you doing?”_

 

_“Mom, what does it look like?! I’m trying to bake.” I was starting to gather all the stuff I needed on the kitchen counter._

 

_My mom laughs. “Honey, how exactly are you going to do that with with just eggs and flour? Hmm...”_

 

_With my mouth slightly agape “Um. I don’t know…I was just going to put stuff together and hope that it’ll turn into something yummy and delicious.” I replied back with a smile._

 

_My mom weakly walks towards the kitchen and sits on one of the stools. She extends her arms and starts rubbing my arms up and down. “And why exactly is my 16yr old son trying to bake?”_

 

_My eyes started to water. “You always told me that baking makes you happy and I wanted to surprise you with something.” I said softly._

 

_“Oh baby, it does make me happy very much. But do you know what it makes me happy?”_

 

_I shook my head. I always thought it was just something to do._

 

_“It makes me happy because I do it for the ones I love. God knows what happens when I have you overloading on sugar, but it never cease to amaze me that it can always pull you and your father through a rough day. Do you understand now baby?”_

 

_I nodded and pulled her into a hug. “I love you mom.”_

 

_“I love you baby. Forever and always.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! I'm really excited about this one and hopefully I can give it justice. Please feel free to review as I would love to know what people think. Thanks again!


End file.
